


The Girl with the Lizards

by snowspriestess



Series: One Shots [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Halloween, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowspriestess/pseuds/snowspriestess
Summary: Sansa is out trick or treating with Arya, as she meets the girl who has just moved into town. The girl with the three lizards, and the eyes which make her feel all sorts of things.





	The Girl with the Lizards

It was Halloween night, and the entire town was out celebrating. All the gardens were richly decorated, pumpkins and ghosts and candles sitting everywhere. Children were screaming, running around as little witches or vampires.

“Sansa, come on!” Arya was basically dragging her sister outside the house, wearing a fur hat with a matching coat around her shoulders. Her face was painted too, to give off the impression that she was truly a wolf. It was cute, somehow, and with her twelve years she cared more about going trick or treating than looking decent anyway.

Sansa, on the other hand, had carefully selected her costume for weeks now, and was not happy that instead of going out to a party she was supposed to take her sister trick or treating on this very special day. She was wearing a floor-length princess gown in pale purple, her long curls perfectly braided and some eyeshadow and nude lipstick to compliment everything. A small crown was sitting in her auburn hair. “Arya, stop”, she exclaimed, shutting the front door of their house behind her and hurrying after her sister who was already out on the streets. “Mom said you need to stay with me!”

Arya rolled her eyes at her, almost running down the street.

 _Where was she going, anyway?_ “Arya”, Sansa tried again, this time reaching for her hand and holding her back. “Where are you going? The city is in the other direction.” She just wanted to get over with this quickly, so she could sneak out and still get to her party. Margaery was waiting for her, after all, and she had not the entire evening to chase after Arya.

But her sister had other plans. “I want to go to the girl with the lizards!”

Sansa frowned. Who was that supposed to be? “Lizards?” she asked, still giving her best to stop Arya from running off. Their mother would kill her if she lost her little sister, and it was already quite dark, too. “Where do you know that from?”

Arya shrugged. “Someone at school told me. She just moved here, and she has three lizards. They sit in a cage inside one of her windows.” Excited, she pointed at one of the houses. “She lives right here.”

Indeed, between all the other decorated houses was one which stood out. Instead of pumpkins or other Halloween decor, a large dragon garland was hanging above the door and the entire pathway up to the front door was framed with candles. It did look sort of spooky, Sansa had to admit. “So you want to go trick or treating here?” she asked her sister, hoping that after this Arya would be so happy that she forgot after all the other houses and they could return home.

“Yes!” her sister replied happily and pushed the gate open, stepping into the garden and knocking on the door without further consideration.

Sansa hurried to keep up, standing behind Arya and carefully looking around. Inside, the house seemed to be dark and empty, but the door was opened almost immediately.

In the doorway a girl stood, wearing a bright silver wig and purple contact lenses, making her seem entirely otherworldly for a brisk second. Her hair was braided back, only a few loose strands framing her face. She was wearing a long green gown, with something sowed on it that looked like dragon’s skin. It was truly a great costume, only made better by the fact that an alive lizard was sitting on her shoulder, shimmering just as green as the outfit.

For a moment, Sansa was speechless. She would not have known that to say.

Arya, however, disrupted the silence. “Trick or Treat!” she yelled, smiling from ear to ear. Then she noticed the lizard. “Wow”, she exclaimed.

The girl smiled brightly, eyes glowing. “Do you want to touch him?” She knelt down in front of them, so that Arya could reach out to stroke the lizard’s skin.

Sansa watched in silence, until the girl stood up again and looked at her for the first time. “I’m Daenerys”, she introduced herself. “I love your costume, you look so pretty!” She smiled again.

“I’m Sansa.” Sansa smiled back, not quite knowing how to behave. Weirdly, she even felt herself blushing at the compliment.

Fortunately, Arya interrupted the situation. “Sansa, I want to get a lizard, too!”

Sansa shook her head. “I don’t think mom would like that very much.” They already had quite a few dogs, and their mother did not even like those too much. A lizard would never come into her house, that was for sure.

“You can come over sometimes to pet them”, Daenerys offered, watching the younger girl’s face light up immediately. “You can come too”, she then said to Sansa. “We can hang out, watch movies or something.”

Still a little perplex, Sansa nodded. “I’d like that very much.” She had no idea why Daenerys made her so nervous, but with every word her stomach seemed to flutter a little. Like little butterflies were in there. She had never felt that way before.

Arya’s eyes traveled from Daenerys to Sansa, back to the lizard. She had forgotten all about the candy. “Don’t you want to come with us? We were on our way to town!”

Daenerys looked at Sansa for a moment, before smiling and nodding. “Of course, why not. But I can’t bring him.” She pointed at the animal on her shoulder, before quickly hurrying inside to place him back in his cage. “He’s quite shy, he wouldn’t like the trouble”, she explained, while closing and locking the door behind her.

“Let’s go!” Arya said happily, already half on her way down the street.

Sansa smiled at Daenerys, and suddenly the party was not all that important anymore. Perhaps this would still be a wonderful evening.


End file.
